


adrenaline

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Evan likes trees, M/M, Rushed, im really new to this, im sorry, jared is actually scared of something, just fluff, theyre riding millennium force if anyone is wondering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jared is scared of roller coasters.





	adrenaline

“How about t-this one?”

Jared looked up at the massive silver-and-blue structure before him and his grip on Evan’s hand instinctively tightened. 

“Are you crazy?”

Evan looked confused. “It’s fun.”

“I mean,” Jared corrected himself, clearing his throat. “Who would be crazy enough to not want to ride that, it looks… incredible.” His last word was somewhat weak as another pang of nervousness tore its way through his chest. 

“But honestly, I’m pretty hungry and there’s a food stand… right… there.” Jared pulled on Evan’s arm, expecting him to come along, but his boyfriend stayed rooted to the spot, still regarding the shorter boy with a puzzled expression.

“Jared,” Evan said hesitantly. “Are you scared of it?”

“What? Nononononono! Why would I be scared of it? It’s just a ride… it won’t hurt me…” Jared kept his eyes hesitantly on Evan’s, but Evan didn’t even blink. “I don’t waste my precious time with being scared, Ev.”

“Look it’s okay if you don’t want to it’s just my favorite ride and I think you’d like it too but I mean if it really scares you we can do something else,” Evan rattled off in one breath. Quite frankly, Jared found his boyfriend’s tendency to do this incredibly adorable, and the sudden heat in his cheeks took his mind off his fear for a moment.

“No! I know how much you want to do this-” 

“It’s fine-”

“Look.” Jared took one step under the coaster’s sign and into the queue line, which was a decision he already regretted, and stared at Evan pointedly. ‘I’m technically in line now.”

Evan relaxed visibly. “You weren't joking?”

“You think I’d keep you from riding your favorite ride ever? The one you rambled about the whole car ride to the park?” Jared laughed. “With your enthusiasm you would’ve thought it were some sort of rideable tree.” 

“Actually,” Evan answered, his normal stutter disappearing temporarily, “there are rideable trees, they’re just the wooden roller coasters. Which I refrain from riding. I don’t want to encourage cutting down trees to-”

“And he’s off.” Jared grabbed Evan’s hand and pulled Evan into line with him before the blue-polo’d boy could say any more. Evan didn’t resist.

Thankfully, it was a early on a Tuesday morning, and the major crowds had yet to appear, so Evan and Jared nearly made it to the station before the encountered anyone in line. This part of the queue was covered with a blue covering to keep the sun out on bright days, and small TVs were hung up at random intervals (supposedly “entertainment” for when the line was long.) Jared had his eyes glued to one of these now, which was playing a video hyping them up for the ride he was about to endure. Being with Evan calmed Jared’s nerves a bit though, so how bad could it possibly be?

“Get ready to ride one of the tallest, fastest roller coasters on Earth, and the only one to ever win the prestigious Golden Ticket Award 15 years in a row!” the TV announced, its screen flashing. “Plummet down a three hundred five foot drop at eighty degrees, at speeds up to ninety-three miles per hour! Then soar into an overbanked turn and dive down into a tunnel as you…”

“Haha, screw it,” Jared huffed under his breath, and turned to Evan. “Ev, I’m leaving. I have more exciting things to do than this ride. It’s only three hundred feet tall? Wimpy.” 

“Wait!” Evan called out, but Jared was already pushing his way back through the crowd so he could leave.

“Jared, come back, w-we’re next in line!”

Jared was starting to become nauseous with fear- how did Evan enjoy this type of thing?- but he kept moving.

Eventually, after many nervous “sorry”s and “‘scuze me”s to the people around him, Evan caught up with Jared and grabbed his arm, which prompted him to turn around. 

“No, Evan, please-” Jared begged.

“C’mon! We’re next! We can sit in the middle of the train if you want- please just come with me-” Evan pleaded and started to pull Jared back to the front of the line. “I know that video scared you but I know you can do it I love you and I believe in you-”

“Sorry. Not happening.” Jared tried to pull himself free from Evan’s grasp. However, he was weak with nervousness and Evan’s determination had somehow made the taller boy stronger.

And that is how Evan managed to drag his screaming boyfriend into the station.

“Evan Hansen, you are not going to get away with this!” Jared spat as his lapbar was lowered, which prompted a nearby ride op to give him a curious glance. 

“Do you need to exit, sir?” the op asked, smiling and approaching Jared. Jared thought there was something mocking in her stare, but he tried to dismiss it.

“No. It’s Fine.” He struggled against the yellow bar for a moment more before he finally slumped down in his seat. “I give up.” He turned his head toward Evan weakly. “If I die, remember that I love you and I think you’re the stupidest person on Earth.”

Evan smiled. “O-okay.”

A few more beats of silence passed between them before the op in the booth at the front of the station gave a thumbs up and the “all clear!” played over the loudspeakers.

That moment would forever be immortalized as one of Jared’s most vibrant memories.

The train started to ascend the lift hill at an alarmingly fast pace. They went higher and higher, and it felt like they'd never stop. The hill looked over a gigantic lake, water stretching seemingly endless in every direction. In a panic, Jared reached over and grabbed Evan’s hand. “I can’t do this,” he whispered, staring into Evan’s eyes desperately.

“You? T-the insanely cool, fearless, Jared Kleinman?” A smile played on Evan’s lips. “Of course you can do this!”

“If only it were that easy-”

But Jared couldn’t finish, because all of a sudden they were falling.

They were falling, and his stomach flew to his neck, and a stream of curses came from his mouth. He felt so exposed as the wind rushed by him at impossible speeds. He couldn’t even process what was happening. The ground was just coming at him, faster and faster-

-and then they were curving upwards, into a turn that made Jared’s vision gray out for a split second before returning to normal. The wind kept rushing by, and his mouth felt sealed shut, even though he wanted to scream. To let it all out. Maybe he’d figure out what the heck was going on.

Beside him, he was vaguely aware of Evan throwing his hands up and a joyous laugh escaping Evan’s mouth. He looked so blissful, so happy. Even though Jared swore this was probably what death felt like, he just wanted to keep Evan’s face in his mind forever. 

The rest of the ride passed in a blur. Jared stopped trying to figure out exactly what was happening. He tore his gaze off of Evan and focused on the person in front of him. He focused on this feeling of freedom and flight that Evan cherished so much. If Evan enjoyed it, Jared would at least try to make the feeling mutual, even though he was failing at the moment.

And finally, the train slammed into the brake run, and Jared caught his breath.

Chatter suddenly enveloped the train, choruses of “awesome!” and “that was so cool!” filled the air. Evan looked over at Jared hopefully. His signature overjoyed, goofy grin was still plastered on his face.

“So what did you think?”

“I…” Jared was at a loss for words. “I, uh… am not exactly sure what just happened to me? But thanks for forcing me to do it anyway.”

Evan blushed. “Sorry.”

“It’s all good,” Jared said with a smirk, and reached out his hand to draw Evan’s head closer to his own. “You helped me face my fear, after all.”

When their lips touched, both boys melted eagerly into it, and pulled apart after a few seconds for the sole purpose of oxygen.

“That’s the only adrenaline rush I really need, Hansen,” Jared murmured as he drew back. 

“Thanks…”

“No, really. I love you.”

“Good, because I love you too.”

And fifteen minutes later, Jared and Evan were climbing the bright blue lift hill once again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading my rushed n bad story I really appreciate it thank you :) this is my first story here so??? I tried??? thanks bye :)


End file.
